falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
The Art of Fallout 4
}} The Art of Fallout 4 — альбом концепт-артів до Fallout 4Amazon. Опис The Art of Fallout 4 містить 368 сторінок раніше не показуваних ескізів і концепт-артів ігрового оточення, персонажів, зброї і багато чого іншого, що супроводжуються коментарями розробників. Видання надійшло в продаж 22 грудня 2015 рPolygon. Передмова провідного художника Іштвана Пелі Коли ви завантажуєте наші ігри ви потрапляєте в світ, в якому команда Bethesda Game Studios живе вже кілька років. Ми день за днем спостерігаємо за тим, як цей світ розвивається, перетворюючись з ідеї в закінчений образ. Щодня з'являються нові матеріали або змінюються вже існуючі, і поступово світ набуває обрисів і подробиці, перетворюючись в реальність. Ми провели в цьому світі кілька років, він був нашим ігровим майданчиком і будинком, а зараз ми відкриваємо двері і запрошуємо мільйони людей увійти в нього і пограти. Ця книга - можливість для нас розповісти вам про історію створення цього світу, розповісти про те, як він розвивався, і чому ми прийняли ті чи інші рішення в ході його створення. Творчість - дуже особиста річ. Кожен з працюючих тут, вклав в гру частину себе. Для проекту такого масштабу потрібне ретельне планування, йому потрібна структура і організація, проте найкращі результати ми отримуємо, коли разом збирається безліч творчих людей, і кожен вносить в проект свій особистий внесок. В ході мандрівок по пустищу ви часто зіткнетеся з прикладами того, як якийсь ескiз міг надихнути одного з розробників або їх групу на створення об'єкта, який в результаті потрапив до гри. «Вістря» нашого творчого спису - це команда художників-концептуалістів: Адам Адамович, Рей Ледерер, Ілля Назаров і Джон Гравато. Вони працюють в так званій «Art Pit» (Художній ямі) - кімнаті, обвішаної малюнками посеред художнього відділу. Багато ідей народжуються саме тут, в ході жвавих дискусій, в яких беруть участь продюсер гри Тодд Говард, провідний дизайнер Еміль Пальяруло, художники і я. У кожного художника свій унікальний стиль, і тому разом вони створили різноманітний, насичений деталями світ, достовірний і неповторний. Наш творчий процес складається з безлічі етапів: ми починаємо зі схематичних ескiзів, які поступово допрацьовуються, перетворюючись в деталізовані малюнки. Їх ми передаємо 3D художникам. І навіть після того як модель вже побудована і забезпечена текстурами, ми часто повертаємося до неї і переробляємо її до тих пір, поки не доб'ємося потрібного рівня якості. На цих сторінках ми спробували показати зображення з різних етапів цього процесу. Як бачите, ми ретельно обмірковуємо кожну деталь, іноді навіть надмірно - такий вже метод роботи у компанії Bethesda. Ця книга присвячена малюнкам, однак не можна недооцінювати роботу, яку виконали професіонали в інших дисциплінах. Дизайнери надають нашій роботі сенс і контекст, програмісти стежать за тим, щоб все працювало гладенько. Аніматори роблять світ живим, а звукоінженери дають йому голос. Якби не всі ці люди, малюнки, які ви зараз бачите, так би і залишилися на папері. Думка про те, скільки пристрасті і таланту вкладено в гру, воістину приголомшує. Сподіваюся, ця книга створить у вас відчуття того, що на ваших очах з'являється новий світ. Це справді дивовижне видовище, і брати участь в процесі його створення - справжня честь. Дякую Тодду Говарду за ідеї і підтримку, а також неймовірно талановитій і цілеспрямованій команді Bethesda Game Studios. провідний художник Іштван Пелі Світлини Оточення Art of FO4 Storyboard.jpg|Історія Art of FO4 War Never Changes Quest.jpg Welcome_Home_concept_art.jpg|Ласкаво просимо додому Cryopod_abduction_scene.jpg|Сцена викрадення Art of Fo4 Sanctuary Hills concept art.jpg|Сенкчуарі Art of Fo4 Survivor home concept art.jpg|Будинок вцілілого Fo4 Misty Lake Near Sanctuary Art.png|Озеро поблизу Сенкчуарі FO4 Red Rocket Art Book.jpg|Червона ракета FO4_Art_Concord.jpg|Конкорд Art of Fo4 Museum of Freedom concept art.jpg|Музей Волі Art of Fo4 Concord Church.png|Музей Волі та церква Art of Fo4 Concord buildings.png|Конкордські будинки Diamond City concept art.png|Даймонд-сіті Diamond City color studies.png Diamond City outside.png Diamond City panorama.png Art_of_Fallout_4_Diamond City.png|Даймонд-сіті Super Salon concept art.png|Суперсалон Art of Fo4 Swatters.png|Swatters Publick Occurrences concept art.png|Соціальна проблематика Power Noodles concept art.png|Енергійна локшина Fo4 Libertalia Art.png|Ліберталія FO4 Libertalia Art 1.png|Ліберталія Fo4 Libertalia Art 2.png|Ліберталія FO4 Trinity Tower Art Book.jpg|Трініті-тауер Fo4 Trinity Tower Lobby Art.png|Трініті-тауер всередині Fo4_Statue_Rough.jpg|Статуя розбійника Boston ruins concept art.png|Бостонські руїни Art of Fo4 Streets of Boston concept art.jpg|Вулиця Бостона FO4 Downtown Boston Art.jpg|Центр Бостона FO4 Downtown Boston Art 2.png Art of Fo4 Airport 1.jpg|Бостонський аеропорт Art of Fo4 Airport 2.jpg Art of FO4 Yangtze.jpg|Янцзи Art of Fo4 Institute interior.jpg|Інститут Art of Fo4 Institute description.jpg Art of Fo4 Synth fabrication room.jpg|Фабрика виготовлення синтів Art of Fo4 Institute concourse.jpg|Зал Інституту Art_of_FO4_Institute_Reactor.jpg|Реактор Інституту Art_of_FO4_Institute_Robotics.jpg|Робототехніка FO4 Art Institute Interior 1.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 2.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 3.jpg Art of Fo4 Glowing Sea concept art.jpg|Променеве море Boston Ground Zero concept art.png|Кратер на околицях Бостона Fo4-lexington-concept.png|Лексінґтон Fo4 Bridge Over Charles River Art.png|Міст через річку Чарльз Fo4 The Castle Art.png|Палац Fo4 Starlight Drive In Art.png|Ресторан «Старлайт» Art of Fo4 Four Leaf fishpacking plant.png|Рибний завод «Чотирилисник» Одяг Art of Fo4 wasteland outfits concept art.jpg|Wasteland outfits Fo4 vault suit concept art.jpg|Vault jumpsuit Fo4 BoS armor concept art.jpg|BoS clothing Fo4_misc_armor_concept_art.jpg|Miscellaneous armor Art_of_FO4_Leather_Armor.jpg|Leather armor Art_of_FO4_Metal_Armor.jpg|Metal armor Art_of_FO4_Combat_Armor.jpg|Combat armor Art_of_FO4_Synth_Armor.jpg|Synth armor Art of Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg|Raider armor Fo4 heavy raider armor concept art.png Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg Art of Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|Power armor Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|Power armor Fo4 clay X-01 power armor CA.png|X-01 power armor Institute outfit concept art.jpg|The Institute uniforms Institute uniform concept art.jpg|Institute lab coat Art of Fo4 Lorenzo's Crown.png|Lorenzo's Crown Art of Fo4 Red Rocket uniform.png|Red Rocket uniform Art of Fallout 4 hooded cleanroom suit.png|Cleanroom suit Art_of_Fo4_-_Vault_10_jumpsuit.png|Vault 10 jumpsuit Art of Fo4 Vault 17 jumpsuit (1).png|Vault 17 jumpsuit Art_of_Fo4_-_Vault_113_jumpsuit.png|Vault 113 jumpsuit Персонажі Mama Murphy in chair.png|Mama Murphy Mama Murphy concept art.png|Mama Murphy FO4 Piper Art Book.jpg|Piper Wright Art of Fo4 Nat.png|Nat Wright Nat concept art.jpg|Nat Wright FO4 John Hancock Art Book.jpg|John Hancock Irma concept art.jpg|Irma Arthur Maxson concept art.png|Arthur Maxson FO4 Raiders Art Book.jpg|Raiders FO4 Synths and Courser Art Book.jpg|Synths and courser Preston Garvey concept art.png|Preston Garvey Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|Preston Garvey taking a stand Art_of_FO4_Preston.jpg|Preston Garvey full profile FO4 Art Raider Types.jpg FO4_Art_Nick_Valentine.jpg|Nick Valentine FO4_Art_Virgil.jpg|Brian Virgil FO4_Art_Sturges.jpg|Sturges FO4_Art_MacCready.jpg|Robert Joseph MacCready FO4_Art_Vault-Tec_Salesman.jpg|Vault-Tec rep Fo4_CommonwealthResidents.jpg|Residents Art of Fo4 Vault-Tec security.png|Vault-Tec security Art of Fo4 Postman.png|Postmen in pre- and post-War postman uniform Істоти та роботи Fo4 clay super mutant concept art.png|Institute super mutant Art of Fo4 super mutant behemoth concept art.jpg|Super mutants Swan_conceprt_art.png|Swan Fo4_FeralGhoulFinal.jpg|Feral ghoul Fo4 mirelurk queen concept art.png|Mirelurk queen Fo4 mirelurk concept art.png|Mirelurk Mirelurk_Fallout_4_art.png|Concept art Mirelurk_Fallout_4_Designs.png|Mirelurks designs Art of Fo4 Molerat.jpg|Mole rat Fo4 centaur concept art.png|Centaur Stingwing concept art.png|Stingwing Fo4 clay deathclaw concept art.png|Deathclaw Art_of_FO4_Mutant_Hound.jpg|Mutant hound Art_of_FO4_Radstag.jpg|Radstag Fo4 creatures heads concept art.jpg|Creature heads Art of FO4 Alien.jpg|Alien Art of Fallout 4 bloodbug.png|Bloodbug Art of Fo4 robots concept art.jpg|Various robots Art of Fo4 sentry bot concept art.jpg|Sentry bot Fo4 protectron models and pods.png|Protectron Fo4 protectron concept art.png|Protectron Assaultron concept art.png|Assaultron FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|Mister Handy Liberty Prime gantry.png|Liberty Prime in its gantry Onboard storage Liberty Prime.png Liberty Prime profile.png Fo4 Liberty Prime concept art.png Beryllium agitator concept art.png|Beryllium agitator Synth gen 1 and 2 concept art.jpg|Synth Fo4FH fog crawler concept art.png|Fog crawler Зброя Art of Fo4 weapons concept art.jpg|Miscellaneous weapons Art of Fo4 Shishkebab Ripper concept art.jpg|Shishkebab/Ripper Art of Fo4 Laser musket concept art.jpg|Laser musket Art of Fo4 Gatling Laser concept art.jpg|Gatling laser Plasma gun concept art.png|Plasma gun Art_of_FO4_Syringer.jpg|Syringer Art_of_FO4_Broadsider.jpg|Broadsider Art_of_FO4_Railway_Rifle.jpg|Railway rifle Fo4 shotguns concept art.png|Double-barrel shotgunshotgun Institute weapons concept art.png|Institute laser weapons Fo4 power fist concept art.png|Power fist Cryolator concept art.png|Cryolator Транспорт Art of Fo4 pre-War vehicles concept art.jpg|Pre-War vehicles Art_of_Fo4_Motorcycle_(2).png|Lone Wanderer motorcycle Art_of_Fo4_Motorcycle_(1).png|Lone Wanderer billboard Art_of_FO4_Station_Wagon.jpg|Station Wagon FO4_Art_Fusion_Flea.jpg|Fusion Flea Supreme FO4_Art_Sedan.jpg|Sedan FO4 Art Bus.jpg|City Liner bus Art of FO4 Vertibird.jpg|Vertibird Art of FO4 Vertibird 2.jpg FO4 Art UFO.jpg|Crashed UFO FO4 Art ArcJet Rocket.jpg|ArcJet Systems FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 1.jpg|The Prydwen FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 2.jpg|The Prydwen Airship attack concept art.png|The Prydwen assault FO4 Stingray Deluxe Art.png|Stingray Deluxe FO4 Forklift Art.png|Forklift Інше Art of Fo4 Workshop.png|Workshop Art of Fo4 Chemistry station.png|Chemistry station Art of Fo4 Armor workbench.png|Armor workbench FO4_Art_Weapons_Workbench.jpg|Weapons workbench FO4 Art Prewar Generator.jpg|Pre-War generator Art of Fo4 Pip-Boy concept art.jpg|Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV FO4_Art_of_FO4_PipBoy_1.jpg|Pip-Boy 1.0 Art of Fo4 Fridge concept art.jpg|Refrigerators FO4_Art_of_Fo4_NukaCola_Fridge_concept_art.jpg|Nuka-Cola fridge Fo4_advertisements_concept_art.jpg|Advertising FO4 AD Mass Fusion.png|Mass Fusion (company) FO4 AD Boston Bugle 1.png|Boston Bugle FO4 AD Boston Bugle 2.png FO4 AD Mr. Handy 1.png|Mister Handy FO4 AD Mr. Handy 2.png FO4 Poster Prepare for the Future.png|Poster Art_of_Fallout_4_Jangles_the_Moon_Monkey.png|Jangles the Moon Monkey Art_of_FO4_Silver_Shroud_poster_radio.png|Silver Shroud Radio Див. також ''The Art of Fallout'' Примітки en:The Art of Fallout 4 es:The Art of Fallout 4 fr:L'Art de Fallout 4 ru:The Art of Fallout 4 Категорія:Джерела Категорія:Публікації, пов'язані з Fallout 4